


Released

by Bearonamountain



Category: Original Work, r/gonewildaudio
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:07:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28322838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bearonamountain/pseuds/Bearonamountain
Summary: [Script offer] Released [A4F] [M4F] [F4F] [A4TF] [A4TM] [Assuming vagina for listener] [Not assuming genitalia for performer] [I was mean] [ I’ll take care of you] [Body praise] all the [Pussy worship] [Facesitting] [69] [Cunnilingus] [L-bombs] [Afterglow] [Cuddling] [Wholesome]
Relationships: A4A - Relationship, A4F - Relationship





	Released

[Script offer] Released [A4F] [M4F] [F4F] [A4TF] [A4TM] [Assuming vagina for listener] [Not assuming genitalia for performer] [I was mean] [ I’ll take care of you] [Body praise] all the [Pussy worship] [Facesitting] [69] [Cunnilingus] [L-bombs] [Afterglow] [Cuddling] [Wholesome]

Hi!

This is sort of a continuation from yesterday’s script “Denied”. As some of you know, the script I posted yesterday was quite dominant and intense, and so today I woke up instantly feeling the need to wright something truly wholesome, something that would let me take care of my reader’s needs as much as I could. This script is the result of that need. I hope you like it because I sure loved to write it.

This is a fantasy made by adults for adults (18+). Feel free to tweak this to your liking if you want to perform it. I love getting feedback, both in comments/dms and anonymously.

Lots of bear hugs to everyone out there!  
/Bear

The script

_________________________________

Was I mean to you last night?  
Was I cruel?  
Did I go too far for you?  
Did you endure it?  
How denied do you feel today?

Don’t worry.  
I’m not asking to make you endure more.  
I’m done with all that.  
This is not me foreshadowing powerplay, dominance or submission.  
This is a call for reconciliation.  
I want to take care of you, not because you did as you were told during our scene last night, but for the simple fact that you fucking deserve it as a human being.  
I want to worship you, for the fundamental reason that I need you to experience pleasure.  
Yes, I’m talking about you, listening to this [or reading this].  
I want to offer you my face, my tongue and my lips to take care of your needs, and all I want you to do is to release every ounce of tension from your body onto me.  
You do not “owe me one” after this.  
You will never owe me anything ever again, because transactional motives like that have nothing to do with the places I want to take you, the endorphins I want to suck out of your glands…  
Through your neck…  
Your collar bone…  
Your chest…  
Your nipples…  
Your shoulders…  
Your lower back…  
Your thigh…  
Your other thigh…  
Taking my time, going through you,  
Licking,  
Kissing,  
Sucking,  
Soothing you from every bit of pain I inflicted on you last night,  
Until I finally…  
Lay myself down on my back,  
With my head at the edge of the bed.

How many times have you had someone’s attention focused between your legs, only to have your immersion cut short when their interest went away?  
How many times have you been eaten out, still feeling that nagging sense of being left wanting, because deep down you’re expected to “pay someone back”?  
Forget all of that tonight.  
Put it aside, collect it all into a heap of leftover thoughts from a different time and burn it to ashes.  
I’m determined.  
I told you that last night.  
I’m patient and fully aware of my goals,  
And I don’t intend to stop until you experience such intense release that you feel like you’re laying next to your own body.

Come here now.  
Stand above me.  
Place one leg on each side and spread them as much as you’re comfortable with.  
Let me softly kiss your thighs,  
As I just admire you.  
Has anyone told you how beautiful you look from down here?  
Have I ever truly explained to you that the way you literally open up your body above me right now is the most soothing sight I’ve ever seen, and at the same time the most wildly arousing?  
How your slit being put on display for me is like staring into heaven?  
No, I am not exaggerating.  
This is exactly what you do to me, in terms as clear as I can muster.

[The following paragraph is optional. Include it/read it if you want to]  
Let me break the fourth wall here and explain this further to you, who is listening to this [or reading this]:  
I live for your beauty,  
And if you have a small, discreetly innie pussy, or long, butterfly-like labia, you are beauty itself, and I want nothing more than to please you.  
If you have hair everywhere, are completely waxed or shaved, or anything in between, you are enticing, intoxicating, and above all deserving.  
If you have just had transfeminine bottom surgery, or if you’re a trans guy with the most masculine of clits, you are absolutely, astonishingly beautiful and I want to live to please you.  
If you are eighteen, twenty, forty, sixty or anything in between, if you have any shade of any possible skin color, if you have birth marks allover your body or are completely without them, you are adored, and I want your pussy to explode with desire and release. Remember that, for the rest of your life.  
[End of optional fourth-wall breaking paragraph]

Now…  
Rest your knees on the bed,  
On each side of my head,  
Lower yourself onto my face  
And let me take care of you.

[For the remainder of the script until the afterglow, feel free to improvise pussy eating sounds as you see fit, depending on what style you wish to choose]

Don’t worry about putting too much weight on me.  
I can take it just fine.  
I’ll just grab your ass firmly with my hands as you guide my tongue wherever you want it to be.  
Now feel my mouth softly starting to lick and suck the juices from your cunt,  
As I take in your scent.  
Have you ever been worried about how you smell?  
Have you ever felt shy about it?  
That has to stop.  
I live to take you in through my nose.  
It makes me drunk, primal, and so thankful,  
That someone so beautiful could be alive so close to me.  
Let me lick you.  
Let me suck and sip in your juices, and savor them like the exquisite delicacies that they are.  
Feel how your nerves react baby.  
Feel how your ass and your hips start to softly twitch and move.  
My tongue is on your clit.  
My nose is in your ass.  
Don’t be afraid. I love that part of you too.  
Opening my eyes while I please you, to see your ass-cheeks move for me inches from my face is one of the biggest luxuries of my life.  
I adore how it bounces and moves for me.  
I’m naked on the bed, and you can see how I have swollen up for you, moving vulnerably, desperately in need of you.  
But don’t worry about my needs now.  
Just take in my body with your sight as you feel my face pleasing your sex.  
Soak me with your juices while you stare down at me.  
You can lean forward if you want to take me in with your taste too.  
Just remember to focus on your own sense of pleasure.  
Push against me.  
Ride my face in any way you want to.  
Use it for your pleasure.  
I want you to.

I will start touching myself too If you want that.  
Maybe you are getting close and want us to cum together.  
Maybe you feel like sucking the cum out of me while you climax yourself.  
Just do what gives you the best experience.  
Yes.  
Taste me.  
Feel my saltiness and focus on how the taste is enhanced by me sucking your clit.  
Are you ready to cum?  
Do you want me to get there with you?  
Cum for me!  
Let me cum, to make your orgasm even harder.  
Release everything into my mouth.  
Your cum,  
Your juices,  
Your tension,  
Your stress,  
Your pent up frustration,  
Your sense of denial,  
Just let it all flow onto my face and into my mouth.  
Let me lap it all up with my tongue as you watch me release my own tension before your eyes down my body, or into your mouth,  
Whatever you prefer.  
Cum for me.  
Let everything go and cum for me!

[Pause]

Thank you!  
Thank you for everything.  
Thank you for your pleasure, for your release, for our reconciliation.  
Thank you for your taste in my mouth, your lips against mine, your scent filling my nose.  
Thank you for your relaxation, for your breathing, for you stroking my body as I kiss your pussy like I it’s your mouth.  
Thank you for letting me lick, suck, tonguefuck you, flick you.  
Thank you for everything we did.

Now let me hold you.  
Let me hold you forever and ever.  
Love yourself.  
I love you.  
I care about you, whoever you are, listening to this [or reading this]  
And I want you to remember that you are adored.  
Good-bye for now.


End file.
